


An Inquisitor and the Herald

by msjedimaster



Series: A Herald of Andraste and a Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra is both terrifying and the perfect woman, F/M, First Kiss, Self-Indulgent, Welcome to the Dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: The party camps in the Hinterlands before returning to Skyhold. Alyiette and Blackwall confess feelings.





	An Inquisitor and the Herald

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage and self-indulgent. If you however, like garbage writing and self-indulgent let me know! I want to write more for my characters.  
> Dalish Mage- Keamy (Inquisitor)  
> Alyiette half-human/half-elf (Herald of Andraste)

Alyiette tossed and turned for what felt like hours, sleep alluding her. At last she gave up, and as quietly as she could climbed over the slumbering form of Keamy laying closest to the tent flap. 

She stepped outside, as the sun was just beginning to peak. The rest of the camp wouldn’t awaken for several hours and the fire had at last burned down to embers.  
In the cold weather of the Hinterlands she had taken to wearing her coat at all times.  
Alyiette tugged at the collar trying to raise it enough to warm her neck.

Warden Blackwall sat motionless staring into the twilight sky. If he had heard her get out of the tent, he gave no inclination or acknowledgement.  
Quietly, she made her way from to him and gently touched his shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

“I can’t sleep, I’ll take last watch. You should get some rest.” Alyiette said in a hushed tone. She considered Blackwall for a moment before sitting on the grass beside him.

“I don’t think I could sleep either.” Came the man’s response a hand running through his beard.

Alyiette sat in silence, after a moment she pulled her hood up over her ears. 

“My Lady, you don’t have to hide them you know.”

“What?” 

“Your ears, no one here cares. Least of all me.” He paused for a moment. “Come to think of it half this party is elves or in your case half-elf.”

There was a long moment of silence, Blackwall was uncertain if he had offended her.

“You are very perceptive. I appreciate the thought Warden Blackwall, I spent the last twenty years hiding them every day...it is almost a reflex at this point.”

“Your family made you wear a hood?” Blackwall sounded surprised.

She slowly nodded her head a bitter smile forming on her lips. “The bastard, half-breed of House Trevelyan was only allowed around polite society when her knife-ears were covered.” Alyiette sighed softly, pulling her knees up to her and wrapping her arms around them.

“That is terrible.” He placed a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

“Others, I am sure had far worse, I’m not a slave or servant. I will inherit little but I still would have something and my name.”

“Could I ask you a question? You wouldn’t have to answer it.” 

“I would like us to get better acquainted, ask away. I doubt there is anything you could ask that I wouldn’t answer.”

“Was your mother the elf?”

She slowly shook her head. “No, most assume that. But it was my father...my mother was unmarried. When she died well I was still very young, my uncle adopted me. Formally, so that I would be a legitimate heir of the House.”

“What of your father?”

“My mother...never told anyone who he was.”

“That must have been hard.”

Alyiette nodded, “I always wished, I could know something about him. Anything really, that would give me a connection to that part of me. It always felt like I didn’t belong anywhere among humans. I guess, I hoped there would be a place for me amongst my father’s people.”

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Alyiette spoke again. “Now that we have had the most depressing chat possible...tell me something about yourself.”

“Ah, I am a boring old man. There isn’t anything worth telling.”

She sighed laying back into the grass, “This is uncomfortable, I told you my entire life’s story and you won’t tell me a single thing about you.”

“What do you want to know about me?” He asked hesitantly.

“What do you do when you’re not training or killing demons; Do you have a hobby?”

“Yes, I do woodcarving. My father was a craftsman, I chose the life of a soldier but still learned the trade.”

“Oh so that griffin, the one in the barn. That’s your work?” She sat up shooting him an inquisitive look.

“Correct, it’s just a little piece to keep me busy.”

“Good with your hands and handsome. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“The Herald of Andraste throws mighty praise. If you’re trying to get me to swap your berries for my nuts again the answer is no.”

Alyiette scoffed, “I wasn’t going to ask, me and Sera are already swapping. I was merely complementing a gentleman on his work.”

She pushed her hood back, and shook her head slowly a knowing smile coming to her face.

“What was that shake of the head for?”

“Keamy was right, you don’t see it.”

“Oh and what exactly does Lady Inquisitor Keamy think I “don’t see”. 

I...I can’t...” She stuttered as her eyes met his and the words seemed to fail her. She turned her eyes down and reached to pull up her hood again. But Blackwall’s hand pressed over hers before she could pull the fabric.

“Please, you don’t need to hide. Not from me, I would like to know what I have been missing.” His tone gentle.

Alyiette looked up at him their eyes met and he could see tears coming down her cheeks he raised his hand to her cheek and wiped them away.

“Perhaps, I could tell you something. You’re beautiful, and I treasure all the time I spend with you.”

Alyiette didn’t speak instead she leaned toward him. And pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. It took her a moment to regain composure enough to put her thoughts into words. “You’re a handsome man, and I think...” 

She faltered as his hand returned to her cheek stroking it gently. A smile spread across her face at his touch. Slowly she moved closer, until she could lean her head against him.

Blackwall wrapped his arm around her, pulling closer. “Not as oblivious as you thought?”

“No, I am glad to be wrong though. I never thought you would care for me.”

“You’re gentle and kind, in harsh world. Nothing prepared you for this but you have rose to the occasion. You amaze me Herald.”

“Flattery, Warden Blackwall won’t get you anywhere.”

“It got a pretty woman to sit closer to me.” Alyiette let out a chuckle, she pressed another quick kiss to his cheek blushed bright red.

“Maker, won’t you two fuck already? At least some sorta action. I am invested in this now.” Sera voice came out of the nearest tent in a loud whisper.

Keamy let out a groan, “Shut up Sera, now they won’t do anything and we will be stuck with them making eyes at each other for another week.”

“I understand that neither of you care, but I am going to sleep until the sun is fully risen. If I have to get up now, all those responsible will have to spar with me.” Cassandra sleep filled voice rang out.

Dead silence fell quickly, and not long after Cassandra’s soft snoring could be heard. 

Blackwall stood and offered a his hand, she took it and stood. She didn’t let go of his hand, like wise he made no move to take it from her grasp. His free hand ran through her loose red hair.  
“You could kiss me...if you’d want to.” The words had only just left her mouth and his lips pressed to hers.  
His beard scratched her face at her skin but Alyiette found she didn’t care. Her lips moved against his and she pressed her chest to his.  
Finally, Blackwall broke the kiss. 

“I think, we should do this again Warden Blackwall. Same time tomorrow?” Alyiette teased.  
“Of course my la-“  
“Please, call me Alyiette. My lady is to formal now.”  
“Alyiette.”

“Gods and maker, you two are insufferable.” Keamy stepped out of her tent and stretched. She placed more wood into the fire to make tea.  
“Shut up Keamy or I am telling.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Do you really want to chance that?” Alyiette smirked at her dalish friend.  
“Blackmail, I never thought you would stope that low.”  
“And I never thought you’d be desperate enough to kiss Solas in the fade.”

The tent flap opened, and Cassandra stepped out. “Which of you is going first?”


End file.
